The Witcher: The Star of The North
by The Joeker
Summary: A mysterious boy known only as 'Malastar' just appeared on a battlefield in the middle of Kaedwen, with the controlled powers of a Source that would take years to master, known by only a few, he is taken in by The Witcher's and is trained as one of them, the first magic Witcher, the potential... and danger, of this boy is great, but will he choose the right... or the wrong path?


A/N: didn't think there were enough Witcher stories out there, I like The Witcher, simple, this chapter is a summary of my OC's childhood as a Witcher, and my story will cover the first game

running...

running

and running

thats all I've been doing for hours, someone or something is after me

why? I don't know

must be something in the water... heh

#no time for jokes, gotta move

suddenly a flash of light...

"ow!" I exclaimed as I hit the ground

I heard the clanging of metal and shouting, was I in a mine?

I felt something warm against my face, a liquid...

they say that blood runs thicker than water, and unless someone just threw a gravy pot or something on me, I'm covered in blood

I snapped my eyes open and I saw men fighting with swords

have they not heard of guns?

judging by my surroundings I'm in a field, where people are being killed by the dozen and so once more, I'm running for my life

I dodged a sword as it sailed over my head and into some mans gut

the look in his eyes told me 'you! you did this! if you hadn't ducked I'd be alive!'

I kept dodging blade and arrow alike as I ran I looked back at the carnage just as I turned around I bumped into a man who turned around

he looked a little withered and was watching the fight, seemingly not interested who was winning

he peered down at me as I prepared to defend myself

"a boy?" he pondered

"yeah I'm a boy, well done professor" I said

"a smartass at that..."

"come on then, kill me, you've got the sword" I said, prepared for death

"hmm, there may be no need, how did you get here?"

"I was running through a forest, something was after me"

"do you know what?"

"no, I didn't fucking stop and stare did I?"

"point taken" he grumbled

"if I may ask, where are we?"

"Kaedwen, not far from Kaer Morhen"

"Morhen... why is that familiar?"

"you've heard of it? it's the Witcher's stronghold"

The Witcher of course! thats where I am... but how did I get here? Desmond the Moon Bear!

ahem, sorry...

"yeah, I've heard of it"

a soldier with a greatsword noticed us

"look! a freak! and a freak in training"

him and the Witcher advanced on each other and started trading blows

another one noticed me and ran at me

the Witcher was busy with his current enemy, I could take this guy... right?

too late

he was three feet in front of me and ready to strike

I held my hands in front of my face and...

nothing

I opened my eyes and a crystal blue hue was around his blade, centimeters from my hand he looked spooked and tried to get away but it was no good

I shoved my hands forward and he went flying across the battlefield

"holy shit!" I exclaimed as I stared at my hands I looked about 4, give or take, talking like an adult might get me in trouble but oh well

the Witcher approached me with wide-eyes

"who are you?"

quick! self! think of a name

I'm trying...

"Malastar, Malastar Corvus Steele"

"heh, nice name" he said as we shook hands

"isn't it just"

"this isn't usually a choice, but how'd you like to become a Witcher?"

"that... would be cool" I said

and then he knocked me flat

as I came to I was in a carriage with the Witcher and another, of whom was about my age

I groaned as I sat up and checked my head wounds

"sorry about that, it was necessary" he said

"fuck, you" I said as I held my head

"wh- who are you?" asked the other kid

"Malastar, Malastar Steele" I replied without thought, considering the fact I'd only just made up the name it was a miracle I could remember

"Geralt" was all... he... said

"Geralt?" I asked, holy shit! a young Geralt, black/brown hair as well

"yeah, cool name by the way" he replied

"thanks" I said

a knock from the front of the carriage and a muffled

"we're here" from the driver made us disembark

we got out and were treated to a wonderful, yet dread filled view, the fortress was much more powerful and big than I'd thought (thats what she said)

"wait here" said the Witcher as he made a shrill whistling noise

a harmless looking old man dropped the drawbridge and came out, I'm guessing that was for show

"ahh, Derrick, who have we here?" he asked and pushed past the Witcher to see us

my hands started glowing blue as he got nearer, he was about 1 meter away and it was like a blue torch on my hand

"what have we here? a source? you know the rules Derrick" the old man shook his head at the Witcher

"not yet, he hasn't been trained, think about it, the first proper magic Witcher! who knows about the potential of this boy?"

"the abilities will drive him to madness without proper training!"

"ehh, you win some you lose some, if I die from this, I die" I said

"well, fine, just don't tell the others, when his abilities grow out of control, I never knew about them"

we entered the great stronghold and was greeted by an older man

"Vesemir, I have two children who are to undergo the trials"

"did you present them with 'The Choice'?"

"not yet" he said

"lads, we've a question to ask, do you wish to go on a voluntary special diet, and learn about monsters and herbalism among other things"

I nodded

"yeah"

"yes" said Geralt

"very well"

and our trials began

I spent two years in that stronghold, surviving on little but the Witcher Choice diet, learning about monsters and herbs and other things, I also honed my abilities in private

-years later-

"didn't work out so well for you, did it?" I asked the traitor

"fuck you Witcher!"

I hit him

"talk to me like that again, and you'll regret it" I scowled

Geralt geared up and got ready

we both popped a bottle and nodded before clicking them together

"to victory, be it in life" started Geralt

"or in death" I finished as we gulped the potions

Geralt went through a momentary transformation

I never did, the extra experiments they did on me sorted that, even if I did, it would be covered up by my hood, I was subjected to horrible experiments because of my incredibly resilient immune system, so much so that wings mutated on my back, jet black ones, yep, some people believe they can fly? I CAN fly! ok so this development happened after I got back however, ok let me explain what happened during MY childhood as a summary

after two years in the stronghold I was knocked out in an ambush during the skirmish, I woke up and was miles from my home, I survived on the Witchers Choice diet, although I was eating more poison berries than recommended, because of that I gained an incredible immunity to toxins and the like, so I took it a stage further and started eating the herbs used for potions themselves, at first I was severely sick but once I got over it I was immune to all herbs and toxicity

surviving was hard at first, but it was then I discovered my affinity or talent rather, for taming animals, it started when a pack of wolves found me while I was sick, I actually _talked_ to them! They understood me and brought me herbs and the other stuff I ate, eventually they took me to their cave where I lived for a while, I found many places for animals to hide which I didn't know they could, a few that I could fit in even

I also honed my sword skills, sparring with the wolves at first, then I started my way back home with the pack following me, I fought in great battles and had one-on-ones with bandits and duels with warriors, I'd spent so long fighting with so many different styles that I had accumulated moves from all of them and, according to a lord I saved I was fit to be a private knight, one with incredible skills, so much so that people will pay them ridiculous sums for protection, I didn't become one but he offered to ask his blacksmith, one of the most skilled in the lands to make me a weapon, I asked for a double bladed scythe that can detach into two smaller ones, one silver, one steel and two swords of the same metals as the scythes, the blacksmith allowed me to craft my own and taught me how to smith, I still use them to this day

I made my way back to Kaer Morhen, over the course of 7 years, well 3, not counting the time spent surviving and staying with the pack it's fair to say they were surprised to see me, and my wolves, the wolves remain at the fortress in the courtyard, in a space I dug out for them, they are allowed to hunt whenever they want through the smaller hole they dug themselves

while Geralt was the White Wolf or the White One, I was, in order of most called, The Star of The North, The Black Knight, Death Incarnate/Death, or my personal favorite, the Afromancer(I put this one out there myself... it's yet to stick however...) or the craziest (in Elder Tongue) Marwolaeth Ymgnawdoledig, I know right? or just Marwolaeth, take your pick...

I have a black hood that covers my face and is enchanted heavily, among, well... more, practical enchantments, its done so you can only see my face if I want you to, I can let you see a smile or a glint in my eye, you see the expression I'm making but not my face itself, my black armour solidified my title The Black Knight, I was even knighted by two monarchs once for saving their kingdom from a dragon or two... or three... or a whole nest...

anyway, back in the present, I nodded once more to my brother and Trials partner, Geralt and jumped out of the window

"I'll see you later Ger, I've a dragon to hunt!"

"Witchers don't hunt dragons" he reminded/teased

"I know, it's just fun, and it saves lives" I smiled and jumped out of the window

-an unspecified amount of time later, at least five years-

"Geralt wait! what are you doing, where are you going? whats wrong?" I shouted after my friend as he limped away from me

I sped up to catch him

"Geralt? Geralt!" I said as I discovered my best friend unconscious in a field

he was mumbling something illegible before he completely fell unconscious

"fuck, come on brother, we're getting you out of here" I said and did a shrill whistle, my fellow Witchers appeared from the woods

"somethings up with him, lets get him back"

we put him in a carriage and I stayed by his side

after a few hours he stirred awake

"where am I?"

"brother! you're ok! stay put and chillax, I don't know where you've been all this time, thank fuck you're alive, and here, among friends, but you look like shit brother, one to many whores?" I asked

he stayed strangely silent, I did just tell a small lie, I know he's been alive at least I knew until not long ago, when I lost him in a town we were trying to save and I barely got out of there alive, if not for my wings...

"I remember nothing" he said

"after one to many, I don't think any man does, one to many drinks and women that is" I said

"no, I don't even know you" he said

"we'll talk at Kaer Morhen, we're getting close"

the gate guard met us as we entered the fortress that was my home

_"_What do you call the stone cats guarding the castle doors? Cat-er-pillars_"_ I laughed

the gate guard held in a laugh and a few of the Witchers laughed as we walked in

"thank you, thank you, I'm here all year" I sighed

they chuckled a bit more

"ahh, home... Lee get Mrs. Merigold" I said

-two days later-

we watched the combat going on

"they're nothing compared to me and you, you with your sword and I with my scythe, back to back, facing the hordes of demons that dared cross our path, felling any and all foes"

"I remember little of that" he said

"I searched for you, or your corpse for days, nonstop, until a contact for the Witchers saw me and how beat up I 'looked' so to speak, the others came to assist and we found you in that field"

"barely two days since he found you..." started Triss Merigold

"Miss Merigold, Malastar, Malastar Steele, I don't believe I've had the pleasure" I said and kissed her hand, what can I say? I'm a suave guy

"it's Triss, Mr. Steele" she replied

"I owe my memory to both of you, thank you Triss, Star" said Geralt

"it's nothing, I'd do anything for you brother" I said and patted him on the shoulder

"remember anything?" she asked as we walked along the battlements

"not much, look below, I know the moves, parry, pirouette, cut"

we looked at our two fellow Witchers fighting

"remember anything _I_ taught you?"

"only a little"

"I can't explain it, but I feel a bond when each of us speak, and you call me 'brother' I know you were both important"

"we went through the Trials together, we've fought together since the day we left here as adult Witchers, most work alone, not us, we fought together all the time, we thought of each other like family, if either of had a problem we'd tell the other"

"Geralt, we, oh-!" she exclaimed as birds flew over the wall and into the clouds

"Ornithophobia?" I asked her

"no, sorry about that" she replied

"I need to think" he said

"take all the time you need" I told him

"he's right time flows slowly at Kaer Morhen"

we walked among the others and I looked at the gate guard who was walking out

"HA! it worked!" exclaimed a young kid who was to take the path soon

"not bad, take a rest"

"Geralt, Star, do think he's ready for the path?"

"if he can do 35 pushups... only joking, he should do ok" I said

suddenly I heard fighting from the front of the stronghold

"finally!" I said

A/N: thought that was a good place to end it, it was supposed to go on a bit longer but no, please review! thanks!


End file.
